New Ghost in Town
by amigops
Summary: Danny is lonely. He realizes that he is the only one that has to deal with the problems of being half ghost, half human. People are known to keep secrets, but never like this. Maybe it's time for a change.written by jackie
1. The Lone Ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

"Alright Box Ghost! I've had just about enough of you for one life time!"

Danny whipped out the thermos and an eerie, glowing, blue beam of light shot the Box Ghost. He screamed in frustration as the light sucked him into the thermos.

"Next time, I will be victorious!" he shouted as Danny closed the lid.

Tucker and Sam broke free of a couple of large boxes that had them trapped earlier. They ran up to Danny as he changed to human again and landed on the ground.  
"Yea Danny!" Tucker high-fived him,

"You beat your record! Twelve seconds faster than last time."

Sam looked at Danny suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "You're usually more enthusiastic about defeating the Box Ghost."

Danny looked up at her from his daze.

"Huh? Oh. I guess I'm just tired. I better go home now. It's getting past my curfew anyway."

He strapped on his helmet and stepped on to a scooter.

"I'll see you guys later." He said, and gave a hard push to speed him off down the road.

Tucker and Sam exchanged confused glances as Danny sped away.

Once Danny had reached Fenton Works, he dropped the scooter and opened the door.  
Jack sat on the edge of the couch with his eyes glued to the television screen as yet another ghost terrorized the town. He narrowed his eyes and took a bite of the greasy pizza in his hand.

"Ghosts," he said, "They're just not normal. Must be a lonely life having everyone hate you like that."

Danny looked down at the floor and dragged himself up the stairs.

"You have no idea." he mumbled, taking one last glance at his dad.

Danny slammed his door and flung himself on the bed. He stared glumly out the open window at the rain that fell through the darkened sky. He gave a long sigh before turning away from the window and falling asleep. Jazz creaked open the door and gave a look of pity at Danny, fast asleep.

"Don't worry Danny," she whispered in the darkness, "Things will look up. You'll see."

The door shut behind her. 


	2. Clover Morris

Tucker sat at his desk while Mr. Lancer took attendance.

"Danny Fenton…" he called, "Danny? Mr. Foley have you seen Mr. Fenton this morning?"

"No sir. I haven't seen him since last night." Tucker answered honestly.

"Hm. Alright then." Mr. Lanscer took the cap off his pen and began to right something on the attendance sheet.

"Wait! Wait. I'm here." Danny ran into the classroom out of breath and stood next to Lancer.

"Ah. Mr. Fenton. Do you have an excuse note?" He asked.

"No sorry. I was just running late." Danny said looking at the floor.

"Well then I'll have to mark you tardy. I'll see you after school. Now take a seat next to Mr. Foley, I have an important announcement to make." Mr. Lancer said as he handed Danny a pink slip.

Danny plopped himself down in the empty desk next to Tucker.

"Where were you Danny?" He asked, "You're never late."

"I just slept in is all. I was up late last night." Danny answered.

Tucker looked at him worriedly, but quickly turned his attention back to Mr. Lancer.

"Now students, today we will be receiving a new student. She just moved here Saturday from Salem, Oregon. I expect everyone to behave respectfully and give her a warm, Casper High welcome!" Mr. Lancer announced enthusiastically.

The door to the classroom opened as everyone waited with anticipation.

"You hear that Danny? We get a new student!" Tucker whispered excitedly.

"Class, this is Clover Morris." Mr. Lancer informed the class.

A girl stepped in cautiously. She looked strait at Danny. She had big blue eyes that sparkled when she saw him. Once Danny figured out she was looking at him, she quickly turned her attention to Mr. Lanser. When her head turned, her long brown hair swung over her shoulder. She wore a one strap, black, belly shirt with an electric blue, full sleeve covering her other arm. She also had a black mini skirt to match. To top it all off, she had black boots and silver armbands. She fumbled with the books in her arms as she looked nervously around the room.

"Well, I'm sure you're probably shy." Lancer said to her in a sweet tone, "Why don't you take a seat behind Paulina."

Seeing the opportunity to bring another helpless girl to the popular side, Paulina waved her had in the air to gesture over Clover. She walked over nervously and took the seat assigned to her. Mr. Lancer began a lecture on the importance of hygiene, which no one was listening to, as they were too busy murmuring to one another about the new kid. Paulina turned around and smiled.

"Hi Clover." She whispered. "I'm Paulina. Don't pay attention to this class. They're all dorks! You can sit with me at lunch ok?"

Clover nodded reluctantly. She then took another look at Danny. This time, when he caught her gaze, he waved. She smiled weakly, and then turned her attention back to Paulina whom she had realized was still talking.

Danny nudged Tucker who had also been watching Clover.

"What is it?" He asked Danny.

"There's something strange about that kid, Clover." Danny said in a whisper.

"What, like the fact that she can ignore Paulina and still be really hot?" Tucker teased.

"Uh no. More along the line of when she looked right at me when she came in." Danny corrected.

"I think you just want her attention." Tucker taunted.

Danny glared at him.

"Well, I know we should probably try to gain her friendship before Paulina goes in for the kill." Tucker advised him. 


	3. Lunchroom

The bell had rung, and everyone had piled into the hallways.

"I'll wait for you in the lunchroom Clover!" Paulina shouted before she joined the flood of students in the hall.

Clover waved a little annoyed at Paulina's persistency. She walked up to Mr. Lancer to get a couple of papers she would need to get signed. Danny and Tucker were the last ones to get up. Tucker headed strait for the door, but Danny trailed behind.

"Get the lead out Danny! It's Fish Friday in the cafeteria! If we don't get in line first, it'll turn evil!" Tucker said menacingly.

"You go ahead Tuck. I'll meet you there. I want to introduce myself to this Clover person." Danny said, keeping his gaze on Clover talking to Lancer.

"I'll wait for you." Tucker said, returning to Danny's side.

Clover turned around to head for the door, but when she saw Danny she blushed, and looked down at her feet. When she reached them at the doorway, she tilted her head up and smiled. Danny felt glad that she wasn't ignoring him, so he smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Danny Fenton, and this is-" Tucker interrupted.

He shoved Danny and held out his hand.

"Tucker Foley. You can call me Tucker." He said smoothly.

Clover giggled a little and shook his hand.

"Excuse him. It's fish Friday." Danny said, jokingly.

Clover tucked her long hair behind her ear.

"I'm Clover. Uh, maybe you guys could show me where the lunchroom is? I'm supposed to meet some freaky snob there. Oh! Sorry, uh, if she's your friend. She's just kind of, um…"

"Over-bearing?" Danny finished. "Yea, I know the type. I'd invite you to sit with us, but seeing as you'll probably be booked for the next couple of weeks. Everyone's going to want to sit with you."

Clover laughed. "I'll see if I can pencil you in." She said.

Just then, Paulina came up to her with a look that was too sweet to be real.

"Hey Clover. Sorry, but we're going to need to use your seat. There's a new new kid that just came in, and I just don't want her to be alone. Maybe next time." She said before dashing away.

"I think I'm free today." Clover said.

"Will you two come on already! Sam's waiting!" Tucker shouted from half way down the hall.

"Sam?" Clover asked.

Danny chuckled, "You'll see."

Clover followed Danny to a table near the window, where Sam sat with Tucker. She scanned the room for Danny and the new kid. Once she saw him, she smiled.

"So where is she!" Sam asked impatiently.

"Sam? This is Clover. She's from Salem." Danny stated.

He stepped aside to reveal Clover standing behind him.

"Oh awesome!" Sam shouted. "She's goth!"

Clover smiled, glad that this Sam person accepted her.

"More or less." She said calmly.

"Come and sit down. You've got a lot to learn about Casper High." Sam grabbed Clover's hand and gave her the seat in-between her and Danny.

They talked for what seemed like a long time. Danny, who was now over the excitement of Clover, stared at the plate in front of him.

"Is there something wrong?" Clover asked.

Danny jumped a little. He blushed when he noticed she had been watching him.

"Oh. No. I was just thinking about something." He answered.

Clover smiled, and turned back to Sam. Danny continued to watch her for a little while before the bell rang again.

"Oh yea!" Sam shouted. "We have a half day today!"

She and Tucker got up and headed strait for their lockers, but Clover took a little while longer. Danny got up slowly. He swallowed hard before turning around and tapping Clover on the shoulder. She stood up and flipped her hair out of her face. She looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, listen. Tucker and Sam are coming over tonight. Uh, if you're not busy. Maybe we could show you around town?" He asked.

Clover smiled. "Sure. Where do you live?"

Danny thought about his house and the rather strange people in it. Not to mention the whole ghost thing.

"Uh, maybe we should meet at your house. Mine is, temporarily out of order." He joked, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok. See you at seven then?" Clover asked.

"Alright. See you later!" Danny said as he ran out of the school. 


	4. The Blue Light

"So are you guys sure you're ok with Clover tagging along?" Danny asked, while the three walked down the street to Clover's house.

"Of course! I think it was nice of you to invite her. She's probably lonely, being the new kid and all." Sam said.

"Besides. She needs a proper tour guide." Tucker teased.

They walked a couple more blocks, when Danny's breath turned blue. He instinctively began looking for the ghost.

"Don't worry. I'll get Clover and meet you at the Nasty Burger." Sam shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of sight.

"Tucker! Get the Fenton thermos, and meet me in the alley!" Danny yelled, as he ran behind a garbage can.

He switched to ghost form and phased through the garbage can. He flew as fast as he could toward the alley. He turned a sharp corner and came face to face with Skulker. Well,  
face to the back of his head. Tucker stood near by with thermos in hand.

"Well look who decided to show their ugly face." Danny said.

Skullker turned around and threw Danny into a wall. He fell to the ground, hard. Skullker took him up by the neck and pinned him to the bricks with his other fist, ready to hit.  
Danny braced himself for the blow, when out of nowhere, a blue beam of ghostly light shot Skullker in the back of the head. He fell in shock as another beam shut down his jet pack. Danny floated in the air, completely confused.

"What was that!" Tucker shouted from below.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, if it's looking for a fight, it found one." Danny said as his hands began to glow, green.

"No. It doesn't want to fight." Said a voice behind Danny.

Danny turned around sharply to see another ghost floating behind him. He was pretty sure it was a girl, even though her face was hidden behind her white hair. One of her hands glowed blue.

"Uh. Thanks for the help. But I could have handled it alone." Danny said.

"Yea. But you don't have to." The ghost said before she shot away into the sky.

Danny looked after her for a while before he flew down to Tucker on the ground.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked, as Danny turned human.

"I'm not sure. But I do know, she'll be back." He replied.

A few moments later, Danny and Tucker arrived at the Nasty Burger.

"Where have you two been? We've been waiting here for like fifteen minutes!" Sam said.

Clover appeared at her side. She waved at Danny, and he waved back.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Danny asked her.

"Ok." Clover smiled, while Danny lead her to the cashier.

Sam and Tucker followed behind and smiled to themselves. The foursome sat together at a booth near the back of the room. They talked and laughed and started a french-fry fight. About an hour later, they walked out the door, happy and covered in ketchup and french-fry grease.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Sam asked Clover.

"Sadly." She answered, "I've got a brother. Five year old, with a two year old attitude, and the smell of an eighty year old." She teased. "I wish I had an older sister."

Danny coughed, "Oh no you don't!" He said.

"Danny has sibling issues." Sam told her.

"Well, I had fun tonight. I'm glad I got to meet you guys. Uh, here's my house.  
I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" Clover said, once she reached the front door of an apartment.

She closed the door behind her. Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked down the sidewalk back home. Danny looked up into her bedroom window and saw her looking back at him. He smiled and waved. She smiled at him and retreated into the darkness of her room. 


	5. The Hunt

Another day at Casper High. Danny shut his locker and turned to Tucker.

"Any luck on finding out anything about that ghost last night?" Danny asked him.

"Nothing yet. I don't have enough information to narrow it down. It's pretty hard to track." Tucker replied.

"Well, keep me updated." Danny said before he ant Tucker went their opposite ways.

"So who is this new ghost Danny?" Sam asked him.

"I wish I knew. She helped me fight Skulker last night, and then just vanished." Danny told her.

Sam thought for a while. "Hey, have you seen Clover yet?" She asked.

"No. Not this-" He froze as his breath turned blue.

He narrowed his eyes and hid behind Sam to go ghost. His eyes flashed green, and he phased through Sam. She cringed and shook off the feeling.

"Never do that again!" She yelled at him.

Danny stayed intangible to fly out of the school. Skulker was there to greet him.

"Oh. You again." Danny said angrily as his hands flickered green.

"Listen ghost child. You don't understand." Skulker said.

"I understand plenty!" Danny yelled.

"You're not the one I'm after." Skulker said, as he lifted up a giant spear.

Danny looked confused.

"She is." Skulker said.

In the sky was a trail of blue light. It was the ghost from the night before! She came to a halt directly in front of Skulker.

"Is somebody looking for me?" She asked.

Her hands glowed the same vibrant blue. Skulker took a cheap shot at her and hit her arm.She let out of yelp of pain. Her arm began to change. Where the normal tight silver sleeve was, there was now an electric blue sleeve. Not to mention a silver wrist band.

"That spear!" Danny said to himself. "It sucks away ghost powers! Which means, she's half human!"

Noticing her change in fashion, the girl shot down to the ground and phased through the nearest building. Casper High.

Skulker glared at his spear and then at Danny.

"Don't try to protect her. You can't stop me this time." He said, before he retreated into the empty sky.

The ghost girl stood in the shadows of the school, her blue eyes glowing brightly. She rubbed her arm and went intangible. Danny flew as fast as he could as he tried to locate the other ghost, but his senses were going out of control. He made himself intangible and floated down the empty halls. He followed his best scent into the boiler room. What he saw made him very surprised.

"Clover? What are you doing in here?" Danny asked her.

"AH A CHOST!" She screamed backing away. "How do you know my name?"

Danny realized he was still a ghost.

"Relax. I'm Danny Phantom. Uhhh, I saw you at the Nasty Burger last night. Uh, someone said your name?" Danny said. Not a complete lie.

"Oh. Well, I'm, uh… Hiding!" Clover said. "From you. Hiding from you. Because I saw you outside with that other guy and I…was…scared?" She smiled feebly.

Danny looked at her suspiciously. "Uh, ok. But you don't have to be scared anymore. You're safe."

Clover smiled at him. Then the bell rang.

"I'm gunna be late!" Clover said.

"And I've gotta go!" Danny said, as he flew out of the room.

Clover watched him leave and opened the door. The ghost kid from inside the room remained invisible. She watched the two leave. The door closed and left her in the darkness, but her blew eyes glowed just as vibrantly as ever. 


	6. Mysterious Blue

"Danny! Tucker! You'll never believe what just happened!" Clover yelled.

She ran up to Danny and Tucker who were just about to leave their lockers.

"Where were you this morning?" Tucker asked her.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I met a ghost! His name is, um…well I forget. But it starts with a C…I think. It was soo cool!" She gushed.

Tucker and Danny exchanged mischievous glances.

"You don't say?" Danny said as they walked side by side into the classroom.

The bell rang an hour later. Sam walked down the halls until she reached the boiler room. The door was open and Sam saw something move inside. She stepped forward for a closer look. Blue eyes glimmered devilishly ahead. Something attacked Sam! She fell forward surrounded by a blue glow. Her eyes flashed to the glowing blue. "Sam" smiled wickedly and laughed.

Danny's ghost sense was triggered. He looked around desperately for some way to escape.

"Sam where've you been? We've been waiting for ever!" Clover said when Sam appeared at their lunch table.

She gave a chuckle. "Just hangin' out." she said.

Clover peered suspiciously at her.

"Hey Sam? What's wrong with your-" Clover's eyes widened.

"Uh, if you guys don't mind, I think Sam and I need to have a little talk in the bathroom." She said.

Danny and Tucker exchanged confused looks, as Clover dragged Sam away.

"Quick Tucker! We've got to find that ghost! I bet it's that one I keep bumping into with Skulker." Danny urged. "The last time I saw her, she was hiding in the boiler room."

"What are you doing in there!" Clover yelled at Sam. "I told you to wait!"

"Oh, come on! I was just getting a better look at this weird ghost I met." Sam said.

"Well, you've had your fun." Clover said, crossing her arms.

"It's in here!" Danny shouted.

He and Tucker stood in front of the girls bathroom. They looked at each other.

"No point in both of us going in." Tucker said sheepishly.

"Who's going in?" Danny asked, although he was well aware of what would happen.

Tucker disappeared in an instant. Danny sighed and opened the door. Inside, a ghost flew out of Sam and into Clover! She buckled over and shook violently. A blue glow surrounded her. It disappeared just as fast as it had come. Clover let out a sigh of relief.

"Clover?" Danny whispered. He shut the door. 


	7. Time Tells Old Secrets

"So you're saying I was taken over by some ghost that is now inside Clover?" Sam asked,  
while she and Danny walked to his house.

"Yea. I didn't get a good look at the ghost though." Danny said, gloomily. "I think it's still inside her."

Sam paused for a moment.

"Did you tell her yet? You know, that you're…" Sam asked.

"No. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are still worlds apart to her. For now anyway." Danny answered.

You are now going through a time warp.  
It has been a full year. Danny still hasn't told Clover his secret.  
For all he knows, she is still taken over by that ghost. He sees the blue stranger on a regular basis, usually around Skulker, but sometimes she comes to help kick butt. However, Danny has never seen her face or had the chance to talk to her. The day Clover finally met the rest of Danny's family was quite a day. His sister was very skeptical and made a whole list of things she thought she should know about Danny. His parents warned her about the ghosts that lurked about and the fact that they were the best ghost hunters in town. Also, to be on the look out for "Inviso-Bill"! Sam has the strange feeling that something is out of place. The more she gets to know Clover, the more suspicious she becomes. Maybe Danny shouldn't be spending so much time with her. All three have become very attached to their new friend, but something about her makes Danny and Sam a bit edgy. Clover can never remember the name of the ghost she met in the boiler room so long ago…

Clover and Sam sat at their table at the Nasty Burger.

"Sam? I've been hanging out with you guys for a year now and…sigh I know you've got a thing for Danny." Clover blurted out.

Sam spit her drink in Clover's face. She laughed hysterically.

"Me? And Danny? Oh no! No no no. What would make you think that?" She said, slamming her cup down on the table.

She had a crooked smile, and her eye twitched nervously.

"Sam! You can tell me! We're like best friends!" Clover said, trying to comfort her.

Sam looked down at her plate. "You like him, don't you?" She said quietly.

Clover gave her a look of confusion.

"I'm not ready to answer that." Sam said looking up. "If I did like him. Which I'm not saying I do! Still, if I did, he doesn't know. I shouldn't keep him waiting. Maybe one day we will be together but for now, he's got you. If anyone, I won't feel that bad if it's you. I trust you." She looked back down. "Just take care of him."

"But Sam!" Clover said, feeling guilty. "Even if I did have a thing for him. He should be with you! Think about it. He's known you for like ever. You two are destined to be together! I don't know him as well! It's not a good idea. Crushes come and go." She said, pleadingly.

"Clover. Don't be modest. I understand. You'll both still be my friends. I just want what's best for Danny. I don't want him to be lonely, but I'm not ready to be with him. Please, just do it. Don't kid yourself." Sam ordered.

She left Clover and exited the restaurant. She sighed, but looked up at the sky and pressed on. Clover sat stunned, and slumped down further in her chair.

"I don't know Tucker. What will Sam think?" Danny asked, as Tucker shoved him up to Clovers door and stuck some flowers in his hand.

"It was Sam's idea." Tucker reassured him.

Danny took a deep breath. "I guess it's now or never!" He said to himself.

Tucker dived into the bushes, while Danny rang the doorbell. The door opened, and Tucker saw Danny walk into the house.

Once inside, Danny looked around. It was a small apartment. There was a staircase next to the door and a kitchen beyond that. In the center was a living room crammed with an old, shredded couch and a television, no bigger than a computer screen. The rest of the room was scattered with old pizza boxes and football jerseys. A little boy with messy brown hair ran up to Danny.

"Clover has a secret," He whispered. "You want me to tell you?"

"Uh, it's really none of my business." Danny said.

"I'll tell you anyway." the boy said, with an evil grin. "Clover is-"

"Right behind you." Danny smiled.

Clover crossed her arms and glared down at the boy, as he turned around slowly.

"I was just gunna-" He started.

"I'll give you five seconds." Clover spat.

"What!" The boy complained.

"One…two…" Clover started.

The boy made a face and stuck his tongue out at her, but when she got to three, he took off.

Danny smiled at Clover.

"Sorry. That's my brother, Will." She said.

"It's no problem. Listen," He said handing her the flowers. "Do you want to come to my house? I have to tell you something."

Clover gave him an awkward look. "Sure. Lets go!" She said eventually.

On the way home, neither one said a word. Clover looked at Danny who looked at the ground. By the time they reached the house, Danny began to doubt if this was such a good idea. When they got inside, the television caught Clover's eye. It was a news clip of local hero Danny Phantom.

"Oh! That was that ghost's name that I met that one time!" Clover said, jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh my gosh! His name is Danny too! Only yours is Fenton and his is Phantom. They sound so similar though, don't they? You two look really similar too….wait….you are the same…" Clover went pale.

"Uh, surprise?" Danny smiled weekly. 


	8. Even More Secrets

"No. No no no no! You can't be Danny Phantom! You just can't!" Clover paced back and fourth.

"What's wrong. I know it's a lot to take in, but you sound upset. You think I'm a freak don't you?" Danny said, narrowing his eyes.

"No of course not! It's just…are we on one of those reality shows or something? Ha! You're not really Danny Phantom….right?" Clover whined.

Danny closed his eyes and morphed into ghost form to prove it to her. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a bright green. Clover fell backward. Then she took a deep breath and walked toward him. She touched his chest, just to make sure he was real. He went intangible and she fell through him. Danny switched back to human before his parents had a chance to discover him.

"I'm sorry." Clover said. "It's just, I never suspected…"

"It's alright." Danny smiled. "As long as you don't think I'm a freak."

"Not even if you were one of those weirdoes at Circus Gothica." Clover joked.

Danny smiled. Clover ran up to him and hugged him. Danny blushed, but hugged her back.

'I really am sorry,' She thought, as she buried her face in his shoulder. "But not for the reasons you think I am.'

Sam and Tucker watched them through the window.

'It hurts, but he's happy.' Sam thought.

Just then, Danny's breath turned blue. His eyes flashed green.

"Could you PICK a better time!" He yelled at the ceiling. "Listen Clover. I have to go take care of ghost business. Stick with Sam and Tucker though and you can come."

Clover looked around frantically. "Maybe another time. Uh, I'm just not used to you being Danny Phantom yet" She said, and looked at him, almost forcing her eyes to shimmer.

Danny laughed. "Alright, well just wait here 'til I get back ok?"

Clover nodded. Danny switched to ghost, and phased through his house. Clover waited a couple of seconds and then ran out the back door.

Sam and Tucker chased after Danny, as he followed the scent. He saw the mystery ghost out the corner of his eye. He was so busy looking at her, he almost didn't see Fright Knight in front of him. He let out a yelp.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"None of your business puny child!" The ghost replied angrily.

He swung his sword at Danny, which he easily phased through. The mystery ghost came up from behind Fright Knight and took a cheap shot at his horse. It whinnied in pain and took off, leaving Fright Knight to defend himself. He swung more efficiently at Danny with his giant sword, this time with success.

"Danny!" Sam yelled when Danny hit the ground, face first.

He sat up to watch as the mystery ghost's hand flamed blue. She used an uppercut to knock Fright Knight down. He flew off toward an electrical plant with Danny and the other ghost, hot on his trail. Once Fright Knight had landed, he reached for his sword, but was too late. Danny and the ghost, came at him full speed. A ball of green and a ball of blue in their hands lit up as electrical sparks trickled through them. They shot the bolts at the same time, speed, and velocity. Fright Knight flew back and landed right where Danny wanted. On top of am open junction box. Fright Knight screamed in pain as his body became engulfed in a fire of electricity. As the sparks died, Danny pushed through the smoke to get a better look. There was nothing there. He gave up search. Something caught his eye in the bushes. He could just make out the form of-

"Clover?" Danny said under his breath, as he walked closer.

Behind him, the other ghost came at Clover full speed. Danny grabbed her arm.

"No! You're not taking over Clover again!" He yelled angrily.

"Stop! Danny! Let go!" The ghost screamed.

He looked at Clover, she was weak. She fell to the ground and began to shake.

"Clover!" Danny screamed. "What's going on?"

"You've got to let me go!" The ghost in his hand yelled. She flipped her hair aside and looked at Danny.

He immediately let go and stumbled backward. It was Clover! The ghost Clover flew into her human body and they became one. Clover remained shaking for awhile and then fell to the ground. Sam and Tucker ran up to Danny's side, who was still in shock. 


	9. Mysterious Past

Once Danny had come out of shock, he ran over to Clover. He helped her to her feet. He appeared emotionless.

"Are you mad?" Clover asked.

"I'm more confused and really surprised. I wouldn't say mad." Danny answered. "How did this happen? And I know about the ability to clone yourself, but it was like there was two of you!"

Clover smiled a little, while Tucker and Sam took their positions next to Danny.

"When I was 3, my mom used to take me to the museum all the time, to visit my step dad. He was slightly insane and was always coming up with these crazy ideas about ghost hunting. One day, he said he invented a ghost portal that could bridge the gap between the human world and the Ghost Zone. He said it didn't work, but when he took my mom back upstairs, it did. Fright Knight was the first ghost I met. He came out of the portal and dragged me in. I had no protection from the effects of the ghost zone. I turned into this half-ghost half-human…thing." Clover said, looking at her hands.

"It was really confusing the first couple days, but after a while, I taught myself a couple tricks, including how to duplicate myself. It was my favorite trick, so I practiced it more. After a while, I figured out the key to separating my ghost half from my human half. It doesn't last long though. Only about an hour, if I don't combine again, my power drains and my two halves can no longer exist." She finished.

"How'd you learn so quickly?" Danny asked. "It's taken me a whole year to learn how to duplicate myself and I still cant do it right."

"Dunno. Maybe we learn at different speeds. You know, the whole females learn quicker thing." Clover said high-fiving Sam.

"Cute." Tucker and Danny said in unison.

"Well what about you? I saw Danny Phantom er- you on TV. You learned Ghost Wail! No other ghost can do it!" Clover said.

Danny blushed. "It comes naturally." He said.

Sam laughed. "Don't flatter yourself!" She teased. "He traveled in time and consulted his older self.

"Well that answers almost every question, but why haven't we seen you before?" Tucker asked.

"Yea! News about me spread really quickly. The whole Ghost Zone knows about me, but I've never even heard of you." Danny added.

"I keep to myself most of the time. Since I've been fighting along side you, everyone thinks that you're the one beating up all the ghosts. It's better that way. I'm too weak to have everyone knowing about me. They could come after me. Especially since they all hate you and I'm on your side. I don't think I can ever go back now. It might seem like a good thing, but I think I'll miss my grandma. She's lived all alone in the Ghost Zone for five years. I used to visit her, but now that I can't go back…" She faded off.

They all walked in silence for a while. Then Danny purked up.

"I think I have an idea." He said.

Moments later, the two ghosts shot through the clouds and tumbled around. They laughed together and dove down just to shoot up again.

"Ok." Danny said, once he had stopped laughing. "Now take a deep breath, and focus your energy."

He breathed in and let loose a long, mournful, earsplitting wail. The green waves of shock disintegrated all of the surrounding trees up to thirty feet away. Clover clapped with delight as Danny took a bow.

"Now you try!" He said.

Clover took a deep breath and concentrated as her eyes glowed a bright blue. She held her breath and her eyes grew brighter and brighter. She twisted and turned as the energy swelled up inside her.

"Let it out woman!" Danny yelled.

She let out her breath and lost all focused energy. A small trail of blue fail from her mouth and vanished.

"Well, no one said you'd get it on the first try!" Danny said, scratching the back of his head. 


	10. Sorry

Authors note To all the people who read this story, I'm not sure if I'll be finishing it. I've been working on a couple other stories that seem to be progressing, not to mention, I have two fresh ideas on new stories. I'm sorry if you really liked this one. I'll leave as far as I've gotten up, but I wouldn't expect much more. Sorry!

-Jackie 


End file.
